leagueoflegendsfandomcom_it-20200214-history
V6.5
New Cosmetics The following Champion skins have been added to the store: * ( ) * ( ) The following Champion skins have been added as unlockables exclusive to Hextech Crafting: * ( ) The following skins have received minor adjustments: * - Slight color adjustments to his cards so they are more color blind friendly. League of Legends V6.5 Hextech Crafting * You will earn a Mastery Chest whenever you or a member of your premade party earn an S-, S or S+. ** You can only earn up to 4 Mastery Chests per month. This is shown in the Champion Profile. You can only earn 1 Mastery Chests per S-ranked champion per year. ** The content within a Mastery Chests is not tied to the S-ranked champion. * Mastery Chests can also be purchased in the store for . ** Purchased Mastery Chests do not count toward the earned limit. * You have a chance to earn Keys with each matchmade victory, with an increased chance the more players in your premade party. ** Keys can also be purchased in the store for . * Keys unlock Mastery Chests at the Hextech Crafting Table, which earns "Loot". Loot is a general term for Rare Gems, content-specific Shards, Champion Essence and Cosmetic Essence, including the possibility for multiple (although you'll never only receive Essence) ** Rare Gems grant a Chest and Key.Rare Gem ** Shards are 1-week rentals of specific content, which must be redeemed to begin using. Each shard resembles is a glassy portrait of a specific champion or cosmetic. ** Essence is a form of currency, explained below. * ** Contains all your Shards and Permanent Cosmetics, and displays your Essence in an interface similar to a store. *** Existing cosmetic content will appear in your inventory - i.e. cosmetics obtained before Hextech Crafting was released. *** Existing champions do not appear in your inventory, only Champion Shards. * Shards or Permanent Cosmetics can be disenchanted into the appropriate Essence (Champion or Cosmetic). * ** 3 Champion Shards can be combined to create a random, permanent Champion. ** 3 Cosmetic Shards or permanent Cosmetics can be combined to create a random, permanent Cosmetic. ** Champion Essence can be used to upgrade a Champion Shard into a permanent unlock. ** Cosmetic Essence can be used to upgrade a Cosmetic Shard into a permanent unlock. General ;Clubs * Access clubs by clicking the "Clubs" button, which replaced the "chat room" button in the social panel. * Clubs have space for up to 49 of your fellow pollution fighters (cap may be adjusted). * Club leaders have access to roster management and chat moderation tools. * Clubs are designated by unique tags that appear next to members’ summoner names, both in and out of game. * Visual elements will continue to be updated and polished in future patches. Champions ; * General ** Fixed a bug that allowed Azir to queue up basic ability combos without sufficient mana for all involved abilities. ** Fixed various cases where Azir could unintentionally cancel or be entirely locked out of his basic attack. ** Azir's abilities can now be queued during basic attacks. ** Sun Discs now appear on the minimap. * ** Now properly triggers a second internal cooldown when used on turrets. ** Sand soldiers beyond the first now properly deal less damage when attacking the same target. ** Sand soldiers' attacks will no longer fail to deal damage to their original target if Azir directs his soldiers to switch to an out-of-range target during their in-progress attack (targets that move out of range will still avoid damage) ** Azir is no longer briefly locked out of his abilities if a Sand Soldier's target dies mid-attack. ; * General ** New ability icons. ; * General ** *** Base attack damage increased to 51 from 48. * ** Now accurately displays the amount of bonus range Gnar gets over Mega Gnar. * ** Fixed a bug where minions and monsters tossed by GNAR! would receive damage after a brief delay rather than upon landing. ; * ** Movement speed bonus changed to stack Multiplicatively from Additively. ** distance increases with the distance traveled by Hecarim over the duration. *** distance changed to 250 – 450 from 300. ** Now displays Devastating Charge's level of knockback and speed on the buff bar. ** Fixed a bug where Devastating Charge would move Hecarim while rooted. ; * ** Tentacles spawned by Leap of Faith no longer fail to attack targets the moment before expiring. ; * ** Cooldown reduced to 12 seconds at all ranks from . * ** Mana cost reduced to 100 at all ranks from . ** Damage is dealt to both the main target and enemies within the Cataclysm area. ** Damage from Cataclysm is now properly blocked by spellshields. ; * General ** Attack speed growth increased to % from %. * ** Mana cost reduced to 40 from 60. * ** Passive attack speed. ** Minimum damage threshold. ** Bonus damage has a base value of . Percentage health component unchanged. ** On-hit effects dealt significantly reduced damage while Bio-Arcane Barrage was active. ; * ** Shield is now properly multiplied by the mastery bonus. ; * ** Base damage reduced to from . *** Maximum base damage reduced to from . ; * ** Base damage reduced to from ** AD ratio reduced to from ** Damage against non-champions increased to 60% from 50%. *** Base damage increased to from . AD ratio vs. non-champions unchanged. ** Tooltip reworded for better understanding. * ** Reduced cooldown upon cancelling increased to 30 seconds from 10. ** Mana cost reduced to 100 from 125. ** Mana refund if cancelled. ; * ** Fixed a bug where some empowered basic attacks would miss while . ; * ** No longer occasionally fizzles. * / ** Dice's Fury gained per non-champion hit reduced to 2 from ** Both dashes produce Fury. * ** Bonus health changed to from . ; * ** If Rumble Overheats by casting Electro Harpoon, casting a second charge while Overheated no longer causes heat to continue rapidly draining after Overheated ends. ; * ** Increased the visibility of Shen's shield when channeling. ** The targeted ally's screen is now color-tinted during Stand United's channel. ** No longer continues channeling through the revive effect of . ; * ** Increased the speed at which Sejuani's basic attack is reset. * ** Damage increased to from . * ** Range indicator now includes the explosion radius. ; * ** Mana cost reduced to 40 from . ** Cooldown reduced to 5 seconds at all ranks from . ** Radius reduced to 235 from 265. ** Epicenter effect. Increased damage and . ** at all times. ** Striking at least one enemy champion grants Rejuvenation for 4 seconds. This buff is non-stacking. *** Restores health per second for a total of , and grants 15% bonus movement speed when not moving towards enemy champions. *** Heal scaling with missing health. * ** Base heal reduced to from . ** Passive component. Reintegrated as the '''Rejuvenation' buff for .'' ** If cast while affected by Rejuvenation, Soraka will replicate the Rejuvenation buff to the target ally for seconds scaling with Starcall's rank. ** Can no longer target minions. ; * ** Can no longer cast while . ; * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . ** Mana cost increased to 100 at all ranks from . ; * ** The cards in the overhead indicator of weren't dimming out as the ability cycled, making it difficult to tell which card would be locked if Pick a card was reactivated. ; * Stats ** Base damage increased from . * ** Duration reduced to 5 seconds from 7. ** Can now be cast while channeling . * ** Enemies within 375-range from Urgot will for seconds on the arrival point, excluding his target. ; * ** Mana cost reduced to from 60 at all ranks. ** Base damage increased to from . Items ; * Stacks given for kill reduced to 2 from 5. ; * Total cost reduce to from . ** Recipe cost reduced to from . * Health restored upon revival will be either 700 health or , whichever is higher. Map ;ARAM Announcements * New Announcer lines have been added to the ARAM game mode. The speaker is , they are triggered randomly, and serve to foreshadow his pending release. **''"Oh look, another battle for survival."'' **''"Boring me is dangerous, so make this interesting."'' **''"You call that an entrance? Hmph. Just wait..."'' **''"Oh look.. Swords and maagggiiicc."'' **''"Aw, your little tower fell down."'' **''"Turrets? I destroy mountains...those are bigger by the way."'' **''"Bravo. You survived against an enemy that is barely mediocre."'' References pl:V6.5 Category:Patch notes